This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have continued to offer competitive funding to support summer research by undergraduate students from our 5 baccalaureate partner institutions. The students work at their home institutions with faculty research advisors. The undergraduate students are invited to VGN Career Days and are expected to present their work at the Career Day that follows the completion of their research. This year we funded 10 students to work at all 5 of the 5 BPI's in departments of Biology, Psychology, Chemistry and Biochemistry, and Allied Health Sciences. All 10 students presented posters at the 8th Annual VGN Career Day on April 15, 2009. A review committee of faculty from the baccalaureate partner institutions reviews the applications that are submitted by the students and make recommendations for awards. The students are provided with a critique so that they will become more familiar with the peer review process.